supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunset
By: June and Icy Intro This is a collab written by both June and Icy. It is a short LoZ fanfic where every chapter will be illustrated (most likely). This fanfic has an opposite point of view of the Hyrulean Civil War compared to The Rebel. Warning: This fanfic is very violent. Since is it illustrated, it is advised that you do not read the fanfic if you can not handle blood, gore, et cetera. Chapter 1: The Noose "Daddy!" cried a small girl. She wore a beautiful, white and purple dress. Many pieces of priceless jewelry decorated her hair and were tied around her neck and arms. Tears like a waterfall poured down her cheeks as she watched her father, the king, have a noose tied around his neck to be prepared to be hanged at a the make-shift gallows. A crude piece of wood hanging loosely over a small creek right outside the Capital. The people who revolted against the monarchy didn't even place a sack over the young king's head. They didn't want to give him any more luxuries since he deprived his people of such. No calculation were made for the hanging, so when one of the rebels pushed the king off of the platform, his neck snapped instantly and it echoed off the walls of the town and into the forest. Snap! Chapter 2: The Rebels The Hyrulean Civil War was not even half way over with the death of the king. The Queen of Hyrule refused to step down in power, and her daughter, Princess Zelda, was worried about how angry the people were. "Freedom!" they shouted. "Democracy!" the screamed. "Down with the monarchy," they boomed with such passion and hate. The Princess sat in the corner of her room inside the greatest palace in all of Hyrule, utterly terrified. She was just learning how to read, and picked up a news paper to practice about a week after her father was hanged. The article was about a young man named Leonidas, one of the men the monarchy feared most. Born in to a wealthy and powerful family, he disliked the way that the monarchy treated other people who were not as rich as his family. When he became about 14 years old, he questioned his father about if the monarchy was right for Hyrule or not, and the tension between them became sheer hatred for each other. Whenever Leonidas disobeyed the standards set for him, he would be punished by his father, but this only fueled his rebellious actions and thoughts. He was the one who turned half of Lanayru against the monarchy, for despite his origins, he was quite charismatic with the poor of the country. Though, this article was not about his rebellion, but his death. "Several leaders of the rebellion were captured and ordered to be hanged by the Queen," the article read. Zelda let out a sigh of relief then continued reading. ''"The most influential person in the rebellion is said to have been hanged, Leonidas, as well. But this can not be confirmed since guards are protecting the gallows on which the rebels now hang, and Leonidas is said to have been fighting on the front lines." '' The young princess put the paper down, afraid that this monster would storm the castle with his rebel army at any time if he were not hanging dead at he gallows this very moment. Category:Blizz's Pages Category:June's Pages Category:Fanfiction